Give Up
by Violet-san
Summary: A little Oneshot about Percys feelings. Set after the 5th book and without the events of 'The Lost Hero'.


_Hi everyone~ ^^_

_This fanfiction was written for a 120-Themes-Challenge (My topic was 'Give Up' as you can probably guess xP). It's my first story in English and sadly, I had no Beta Reader, so (constructive) criticism is appreciated._

_Maybe a little warning before: If you really love Annabeth you probably shouldn't read it, also there is a little bit of Shonen-Ai... if you squint. _

_The Characters all belong to Rick Riordan and... yeah, I hope you'll like the story! Reviews would be nice x3_

**Give Up**

The moment he opened his eyes, he knew that it was a dream. But not any dream, of course not. Percy Jackson was having a regular demigod dream, meaning he saw what happened somewhere else. Or maybe it already had happened, but not that long ago.

So he found himself in a familiar room. It was the living room of Annabeth Chase, his girl-… ex-girlfriend. A familiar pain went through his chest as he corrected himself. He still loved her, but just two years after his self-proclaimed 'best underwater kiss of all time' she simply…started drifting away. At first he didn't think anything of it and tried to give her more attention so she didn't thought he wouldn't love her or anything, but it didn't help. Only a few month later, she broke up with him.

Of course she told him, that it wasn't his fault, but he knew better. He knew she had loved Luke for a long time, seeing him as her hero. But then, Percy was there, saving the world and defeating Kronos. And suddenly, Luke was simply her 'brother', while she seemed to love the son of Poseidon more. Who had already fallen for her quite hard.

But after that, nothing happened. No other Titan wanting to destroy the world, no danger worse than the occasional monster to defeat. And as Percy liked it that way, because he finally could relax and just live his life like he wanted, Annabeth grew bored of him. He didn't want to run around, searching for more dangers or adventures. So she left him and got a new boyfriend. One, who was more into the whole 'travelling the world searching for adventures'-thing.

But why did he have a dream of Annabeth' house? Was she in danger?

Confused, he began looking around in the room, before he heard a sound from the direction of the front door. He already wanted to go looking for the source of the noise, but then Annabeth entered the room and he forgot. She really looked stunning with her blonde hair, carefully styled until it was good-looking but would not hinder her should she need to fight, something very important as there always was a monster who could suddenly jump in front of you wanting to kill you. Her outfit was great too - since it wasn't time for Camp Halfblood yet she didn't need the orange camp T-Shirt and wore something practical, but it still looked awesome on her.

As he still admired her looks, she suddenly started to smile. Right in his direction. His eyes widened slightly as he wondered if she could actually see him, even though he was fast asleep at home. But then he got it. She wasn't smiling at _him_. She smiled at someone _behind_ him, looking right through her former boyfriend.

He really didn't want to turn around and find out who it was, but as Annabeth went to that person, his eyes followed her nearly automatically. And he saw, what he never really wanted to see.

Annabeth kissing some guy - thankfully Percy didn't know him, otherwise he didn't know what he might have done with him - and both of them seemed to _really_ enjoy it.

The pain in Percys chest got stronger as he watched them kissing. He really wished, that he could look away, maybe flee into another room, but it was just like those moments, when you watched an accident and the scene looked horrible, but you just could not look away. Or move.

Just as the pain in his heart seemed to overtake his body and he felt ready to collapse, he heard another voice.

"Percy, wake up!"

Someone was shaking him and as he slowly opened his eyes, he found himself staring right into the face of someone else. At first, his still clouded brain thought that it was Annabeth, waiting for him to wake up, like many times in the past, but then he finally got his thoughts together. The person was way too young to be Annabeth. And in fact, it was a boy.

"Finally! I thought I would never get you to open your eyes…"

Nico di Angelo rolled his eyes, but Percy could still see worry in his face.

"What's wrong?", he asked, wondering if something bad had happened while he was asleep. It was a habit, which he still needed to get out of, since right now, everything really was peaceful. Well, at least the world itself. His heart was a different matter.

But he had no time to think about that, since Nico answered him at once. "_You_ are wrong. I don't know why, but you started shaking pretty violently the last few minutes and I thought you'd appreciate it if I wake you before you fall out of your bed. Was the dream that bad?"

Percy nodded slightly, but he didn't really want to talk about it. Also, he was still confused. "What are you doing at my place?" They hadn't seen each other since forever - a shame, since it was pretty nice to talk with the son of Hades - so what was the reason for this visit?

"What, did you forget your own birthday? I was visiting you. Though your mother might not know that I'm here yet since I shadow travelled directly into your room. But don't change the topic, what did you dream about? There is no new danger out there that could destroy the world or something, is there?"

The son of Poseidon silently shook his head, still a little bit dazed from the pain in his heart, which sadly wasn't limited to his dreams only.

"So… you dreamt of _her_?"

That question stayed unanswered, but Nico knew that this meant yes. He was one of the few people who really got what Percy was going through as he lost Annabeth nine month ago to another guy. Though he also was the one who voiced his distaste of Annabeth' decision - and Percys hope, to get her back - the clearest.

"I told you again and again that it is no good to just look at the past. And you should know best that I know what I'm talking about…!" Since the younger demigod didn't remember his past before the Lotus Casino at all and his sister couldn't really help or even comfort him, as she was dead and everything, he was probably right. But still…

"What can I do? I still love her… there has to be a way to get her back…!"

Percy knew that he probably sounded stupid and he already used that sentence in more arguments than he could count, but his feelings stayed that way. And most of the time, no one had any good answers for him. Though today, Nico seemed prepared, as he looked Percy straight in the eye before talking. "Do you know the quote 'There are other fishes in the sea'? I mean, as the son of the sea god you _should_ know. And I'm only telling you this once: You might be blinded through your love, which probably won't ever be returned again, but there _are_ other people out there who _really_ care about you. Keep that in mind should you finally think about the one thing you have to do sooner or later: Give. Her. Up."

His voice was pretty intense and somehow Percy got the feeling, that there was something else Nico wanted to say, but instead, he simply turned around. "Anyway, I'll go and greet your mother. Do whatever you want." And with that, he opened the door to Percys room and went to the kitchen, leaving the owner of the room confused.

'Giving up, huh?', Percy mused, as he stood up and changed. Right now, that idea didn't sound that stupid anymore.

Maybe it really _was_ time to give up. Give up, and move on.

'And maybe', he thought, while following Nico to the kitchen, where his mom was baking blue pancakes, 'a reason to move on is nearer than I think.'


End file.
